First your Slave
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: ...no matter what his crime, if I could I'd turn back time...'


**A/N: Thank you grey-eyed-goddess! Out of the SF preview, I got this. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Her world was falling around her. Why did she even believe that just because they both were perfect, they both were complete, he would love her? It was a pretty little thought, though…wait, no. It was not just a thought. It had been a lie. A filthy, dirty lie that she had been led to believe. And whose fault was it? Not hers…not Elphaba's...

It was Boq's fault.

It was Boq's _and_ Glinda's fault.

All of the pain building up in her heart right now had been those two…two…demons' fault! She loved him, didn't he see this? And Glinda! If she had pushed Boq back, taught him that she did not love him, then perhaps he would have seen her, Nessa.

"You will lose your heart to me, I tell you!" Nessa screamed at him. "If I have to…have to…"

Boq backed up until his back was against the chair. Out of the corner of her eye, Nessa could see Elphaba also taking a step back. Silly sister of hers. How could Elphaba ever suspect her of any sort of magic? She owned very little, petty magic, moving a pen, lifting a curtain. Nothing like stealing a heart, she'd need a spell…

The Spell Book!!!

"…magic spell you!" Nessa's words lightened only because there was something heavy coming to pass. Her knees hurt as she fell heavily beside the book. Waving her arms and mumbling a chant, she hoped she was right. She had to be right. She had to have her Boq. Voices swirled around her head, Elphaba's warning and Boq's plead of friendship, but she would not be won over. She had been hurt, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Nessa!" Elphaba cried, matching Boq's gasp.

She found Boq leaning against the chair, agony etched his face. Clutching his chest, gasping for breath. What had she done?

"What is it!?!" Nessa cried, crawling to him.

"I don't know!" Boq screamed, a loud moan of pain in-between his words. "My heart…" He was trying to breath. His face was turning red. "…it feels…it feels like it's shrinking!"

No…oh, no…this wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening!

"Elphaba!" She called, getting to her feet. "Do something!"

Elphaba eyes darted to her. What had she done? She had hurt Boq, her one love.

"You can't reverse the spell once it's been cast." Elphaba's voice was oddly quiet, scary even. Yet her sister remained calm. Why couldn't she be that calm? Boq, please stop screaming! She yelled something, she wasn't sure what or whether it was to her sister or to her ailing servant.

Elphaba ran over to Boq, who was currently on his knees gripping her chair. His face was red and little tears of pain ran down his cheeks. He was dying…

"This is all your fault!" Nessa pointed at her sister, who had dragged Boq into the chair. "If you hadn't shown me that horrindible book I…"

"Nessa!" Elphaba let Boq hold on to her hand. "I've got to find another spell! That is the only thing that might work."

Elphaba's gaze hurt…her green eyes burned into her soul. Then there was Boq, oh poor dear Boq. His deep hazel eyes now were clenched in pain, pain she caused! How could she allow this? Elphaba, thank Oz, pushed the chair out of her site.

"Save him…please, just save him." She whispered. "My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him…I remember how he held me at the dance…" She tried not to allow her memory go there, but it had been the perfect night, the perfect dance, with the perfect man. Now, in hindsight, she knew that there had been so many clues that he did not love her. "And no matter what his crime…" He never saw her they way she was…he did nothing wrong. He was misled, misjudged, and unloved. "If I could I'd turn back time!"

Her voice gave away, her mind let loose, and her feet let go. She felt her head hitting hard against the stone floor, then there was nothing.

* * *

Nessarose Thropp's eyes fluttered opened, showing her a full sun without the nonsense clouds around. Her hands rested on cold tin, which she soon found was her wheel chair. She felt over her body to find it was her teenage self. Beautiful, awkward and young. Somehow, for some reason, she was back in her teenage body. Now, where was she? 

Roses and dandelions surrounded her while a butterfly landed on a nearby bush. She was in a garden, which was simple enough. But which garden? Her own? No, not her own. The Thropp garden was never as tidy.

Wheeling herself around the large garden, she found out her location. A large, castle looking down on her, a dozen other teenagers running down the hills with lunch baskets, and teachers examining books on bench. She was at Shiz!

But why was she here?


End file.
